The Entity and Hero Clash - Part Two
Last part is The Entity and Hero Clash - Part One The hero rushed at the entity and thrust his spear towards it. The spear clashed against the scythe, causing black and green sparks to be flung in every direction. The impact caused by the blow could be felt miles away, and the energy blasts projected from the weapons were shattering mountains and hills. The hero struck again and again with his spear, clashing against the scythe. The two beings charged at each other again and again, attacking and avoiding blows. Eventually, the hero slammed the spear against the earth, cracking the ground and splitting it in two. A mammoth sized gorge separated the two opponents. Then, the entity shot a blue energy bolt from his eyes. The projectile clashed against the hero's ruby armor, hurling him backward and into a tree. Had his armor been less durable the hero would be dead. The hero got up and looked forward at the entity, who had leaped into the air and onto the other side of the cliff. The entity rushed towards the hero with incredible speed, but the hero was ready. He dodged the scythe and charged up an energy attack with his spear, launching it at the entity. The entity teleported behind the hero to avoid the attack and kicked the hero in the back, sending him tumbling forward. Before the entity could attack further, the hero projected a forcefield shield around his body using the spear's energy. The entity divided his body into four copies of himself and slashed at the shield, breaking little chunks of it off with each strike. Thinking quickly, the hero used the spear to create a layer of smoke around him. Once the entity broke through the shield it looked around in disbelief. Had the hero vanished? No, he hadn't. Using the smoke as a distraction the hero quickly ran behind the entity and sliced its back with the spear. While the entity was stunned, the hero pressed the spear against the entity and blew it away with an energy projectile. The entity fell back and onto its side, exasperated. The hero stepped onto the entity's head and stamped down, causing the entity to scream in pain. "Get up now," The hero yelled at the entity. He picked the entity up by its neck and slammed it against the side of a mountain. The landscape had been destroyed by their battle. Broken blocks sat everything, and the animals that had previously wandered the lands had been turned to dust. The hero aimed his spear at the entity's heart and growled to it. "Any last words before I end your reign of terror?" The entity looked up at the hero and cackled, quite apparently enjoying himself. It was a sick sight indeed. "Seriously hero? Didn't you think that I let you win a bit too easy? That perhaps I wanted you to win?" The hero's eyes widened as the darkness flowing from the entity's mouth, nose, and ears swallowed him and surrounded him completely. Free of the hero's grasp, the entity retreated. "Do you know why I brought you through this hell, hero? Why I chose now of all times to strike? It's because the darkness and evil within me has been existing for all time. Because the power constantly travels from host to host, waiting to find an impressive warrior to take the mantle of the embodiment of evil. Perhaps once I was like you, but that is a time well in the past. I cannot remember what I used to be, but what I am now. But the power within me was too great to hold for too long, just as it was for those possessed before me. You see, the power and evil inside must be passed onto you so my host body can do. For you must now be the evil to plague the world you so desperately tried to defend." The hero screamed and wiggled, struggling to break free of the darkness surrounding him. Soon, he broke the barrier and slowly walked towards the entity. Again the entity spoke. "You now have the evil within you. You may try to run from it or stop it, but there's a selfish side within us all. For so many great heroes before you to accept the evil, that power. The power entices you hero. There is no point in fighting it. Just give in." Then, the hero responded. "No. No, I won't give in. Because there is something within me. Yes, I am selfish and foolish, for I am only human. But still, that emotion within. My wife died by my hand, and the responsibility and horror of that fact will always haunt me. But what you never knew, or never cared to know, was that was started out as a journey from that experience with my wife evolved. It evolved into something more. Through every journey and life I saved, I realized that helping people, in general, was worth it. I saw that even though my past trauma held me back in some aspects, my heart and mind knew that I was destined to be the hero of this land. I don't know what happened to you or the heroes before, but I promise to be different. I won't let this evil spread any longer." With that, the entities body, now free of the evil and darkness, shriveled up and peeled away, leaving only a carcass. The hero felt a surge of power rising within him. He knew he had to act fast. He desperately used his new power to fling himself into the sky. Up and up he went, until he reached the atmosphere of the planet. He flew up into space, where the stars twinkled and shined brightly. He looked down at the cube planet he had grown up on. The cube planet he had lost his wife on. He had to do it for her. But not only for her, but for the people who lost their lives. And even then, for the people who would be better off with the evil banished from the world itself. And so the hero allowed his eyes to close, tears welling inside them one final time. And with that, he summoned the energy, power, and evil within him and commanded it to self-destruct while he still had control. His body glowed for a split second before bursting into a fiery and intense explosion, one which was viewable to the naive people of Minecraft who were ignorant of what had taken place. And as the hero's remains were scattered among the universe, his spirit was able to look down on a world where evil no longer lurked. He had destroyed the darkness that had once plagued the earth through the ultimate sacrifice. But it was ok, because somewhere up above, through the heavens and in the realms where infinite possibilities truly had no restrictions or restraints, the hero had been reunited with his lost darling. And never again would the evil return through the body of another being and wreak havoc on the world. Never again. Full series can be read at Hero Series Category:Hero Series Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Icydice Category:Long Pastas